Your Playboy Ways
by Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka
Summary: School player, Len Kagamine, gets whatever he wants. Preferably girls. Not a single girl has rejected him. But when new teacher, Rin Kagene, enters the school, will she be the one to break his chain? Or the one he'll love the most? (Student!Len x Teacher!Rin) {Being edited / rewritten}
1. Need

**Warning(s)-**

**This story is what you can call a "coming-of-age" story. There WILL be lemon. But one hint, they will end up together. I know... just read to find out how. **

**Ages: Len (and other students)- 17 years old (soon to be 18); Rin- 23 years old.**

_Are we dating?_

_Are we best friends?_

_Are we something...?_

Imagine if you could get anyone you wanted. Doesn't matter if they hate you. Len Kagamine could tell you. For him, getting whatever girl he wants is part of everyday life.

**Len POV**

"Follow me." Gumi said pulling the tie on my school uniform. Gumi was one of the girls who constantly pestered me about her _needs_. She pulled me into the part of the school that no one ever walks though. Except for probably a girl and I.

She shoved me against a wall. "You tempt me too much. Now I need something from you." She said trailing her hand down my chest. "Your hot. Go ahead~" I said pulling her hair. She laughed and kissed me. Demanding entrance. But I wouldn't give up that easy.

I flipped both of us over. So I had her pinned. "One rule. I am dominant." I said pulling my tie loose. "You say that to every girl don't you." She breathed. I laughed. Then began sucking on the sensitive skin of her neck. She moans filled the empty hallway. Bouncing off the empty walls.

"You want something don't you~" I whispered into her ear. Gently blowing on it. She nodded, pulling me close. I unbuttoned her shirt, trying not to pop the buttons off. Then bit lightly on her collar bones. Her fingers ran though my hair. Pulling on my pony tail. My hand ran to her leg. Pulling it up around me. Making her skirt ride up.

"Your no fun. You get to have all the fun." Gumi pouted. My hand left her leg, roaming to my shirt. Unbuttoning it then taking it off. Her hands, like magnets, went straight to my abs. Tracing each individual one.

"Happy?" I sighed. "Very." She said continuing with her hand work. My hands ran down her back, stopping around the small of her back. Yanking her close to me. I continued to tease her. Sucking on her sensitive skin.

The school bell rung just as we were getting somewhere. "I guess this will have to wait~" I sighed into her ear. "But why? Why not skip class?" She whined. "I'm in enough trouble as it is. Or at least should be..." I said making a point.

I grabbed my shirt and tie and proceeded to class. Fixing them on the way there. I arrived and one of the few guys who could put up with me was waiting. Kaito Shion. The only reason why he could probably put up with me is that he was perverted.

"What girl now?" He asked. One of the questions he always asked me. "Gumi Megpoid." I answered. I went to my seat and pulled out my classwork. One of the days that I actually do it.

"I think today is when the new teacher comes in." I heard a student say nearby. A rare occasion. I didn't know we had a new teacher. "Kaito, new teacher?" I asked. He laughed. "You didn't even know? Anyways, it's her first year teaching. And someone said she was pretty hot." He said drawing something into his notebook.

"First year, eh? Easy to get then. Young." I said. "I think someone said she was around twenty three... twenty four? Young for a teacher." He said trying to think of the right age. "Six... Seven year difference-" I began but got interrupted.

"Don't even think about fucking this teacher, Kagamine." A certain tealette said. I turned and saw Miku Hatsune. One of the only girls that hates my guts. "And what do you think your going to do about it?" I said flicking her skirt.

"Because she's new. And probably has better things to do." She said blushing. "You just wait." I said wiggling my eyebrows. Miku stomped away, fuming in anger. Also muttering the word that sounded like 'slut'. "Average." I said under my breath.

After about another five minutes, another teacher, Meiko, came into our room. "Okay class, I know I'm not your teacher, but I'm here to introduce your new teacher. Welcome in Ms. Kagene." Meiko said as the new teacher walked in through the doors.

She had short, honey blonde hair with a cute bow wrapping around her head. She had a outfit similar to the girls school uniforms. With teal eyes. She smiled at the class and went to her desk. Meiko gave us the run down. Like, "If you give this teacher trouble, you'll have to talk to the principal." And all that good stuff.

"What do you think?" Kaito asked. I looked at Ms. Kagene again. Inspecting every aspect of her. "Approved." I said back.

I sat there for the rest of class. Watching Ms. Kagene. Learning that her name was Rin. Also learning that many other guys would try to go after her. But that was one thing. I was another. I looked back at Miku. Who was giving me a death glare. I gave her a teasing smile. Then returned to Rin.

The bell for break rang. I sat there for a second waiting for everyone to leave. Making me last to leave. Only seeing that Rin left also. I left the classroom to go wonder around. Many girls swarmed me. Wondering if I was _free_. But for once I rejected them. Then I ran into Kaito.

"You actually pay attention during class?" He joked. I ignored his joke. Only bringing up another topic. "Your thoughts on the new teacher." I asked. "Well, from what she sounds like, you think of her as an easy target." He said nudging my shoulder. "You think?" I sighed. "Hell yeah. I think she's back in the room now." He said hinting me on what his mind was thinking. I turned around and went back to the classroom. Ignoring all the girls _pleas for help_.

I arrived at the classroom seeing Miku beat me there. "What are you doing?" I asked. "You know. Waiting for the teacher. I have many questions." Miku said statistically. I walked in and sat at a desk. "What questions?" I asked Miku. "Why would you care? She asked to talk to me anyways. Go and _feed_ your girls. They're hungry." She said defensively.

"Just a question-" I said but saw Rin walk into the room. I looked at Miku and saw her mouth spell out the word 'leave'. "Do you have a question, Len?" Rin asked me, snapping Miku out of her trance. "Not at all. Thank you." I said and left the room. Smiling like I accomplished something. Indeed I did.

Rin Kagene, you are going to be fun to tease.

**AN:**

**Hey you!**

**Go back and read the warning if you didn't already! Okay. This chapter is another story starter. Like I said in other stories. Another thing, this is a ****_student x teacher_**** fanfiction. Student being Len. Teacher being Rin. Again, I'll decide either to delete this or keep it. This one will be a while before I update again. So yeah...**

**CYA!**

**Stay Beautiful~**


	2. Innocence

**Len POV**

The rest of the school day was spent with Miku watching me. A few girls asked me for help with their needs. Also some good glares from girls also. Some love Rin. Some hate Rin. All because of my stupid comment,

"Approved."

(...)

The next morning, my hair was a mess. Some people wouldn't recognize me. I drug my body out of bed, nearly crawling to the bathroom. Getting to my destination, I look in the mirror.

"I kinda look like Rin... Strange." I said to myself fixing my hair a bit. I laughed at the sudden thought. Finally giving up and pulling my hair into a ponytail. While doing so, I was yelling at myself for thinking such a stupid thought. When my hair was fixed to liking, I went back to my room, throwing on my school uniform. Then proceeded downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out entering the kitchen. Which was pointless. Because nearly every month, they're gone for like two weeks. I didn't mind. Just gave me freedom to do whatever I wanted. Like throw a party. Which I was thinking about since my birthday was in a couple weeks.

I pull out my phone and see if there are any texts worth while. I usually ignore the texts I get from girls. I just look at the name. And usually their pretty needy that day. Never leaving my side. Being suck-ups. So on, and so on. But for once I'll read a text from a girl. A curtain teal haired one. How she got my number, I don't know..

_You should just give up. I won't let you have Rin. She's too innocent. I will be watching you. I'm like that creepy stalker girl that stares at you through your window. Touch her, and your going to get it. -ThatLeekLovingGirl-_

'I wonder who that is. Suggesting the signature, probably Miku.' I thought to myself. Miku couldn't do shit to me. She has a hard enough time slapping someone. But she did have a mouth. Miku could get a rumor around the school in about a day. And everyone knows it. Of course, what rumor doesn't include me at the moment. I guess that it really wouldn't effect me. I should be in trouble, just that teachers are to blind to see it. I decided to text Miku back. Really, she should be honored. Because I never text back girls.

_You stalk me? Funny. What girl doesn't?You can't do shit to me that'll hurt me. So give up. ~{Don'tTextBack}~_

I turned off my phone and grabbed my bag for school. I figure that I can go early today so I can see Rin. Even Miku wouldn't show up this early. I take the public bus since the stop I want to get off on is in front of the school.

As expected, I get to school about an hour early. The principal opens the doors for any student that wants help from a teacher. I was still thinking of my excuse. Of what I'll tell Rin. Can't really go up to a teacher and hook up. I need to get to know her. Someway to tell her that I'm 'friendly'.

'How about a 'question' game?' I asked myself. Really I didn't even have a question to ask someone that wasn't perverted. But Rin's innocent, I might be able to get away with it. But if Miku told Rin about my reputation, I might have a hard time getting to her. But I guess she has two choices, the easy way or the hard way.

I arrive at the classroom and see Rin working on her computer. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hello Len. Need any help?" She asked me getting up. I mean of course I needed help. Just need to get to her first...

"Actually, I just have some questions that I needed to ask you." I said. I didn't even know what I'd ask her.

"Okay. Is it for like a special group?" Oh crap... I didn't think that far! What group do I even belong to?

"You can say that..." I said looking around then ending at my feet. Rin, why are you being so hard to crack open...?!

"Okay then. Ask away." She said sitting down on her desk. Crossing her legs. Yep, she's innocent. I walked over to a desk, sitting on it, trying to think of a neutral question.

"What is your first memory of being excited?" I asked hoping she would get the idea. But that's a question that has many meanings.

"Well, as far as I can remember, probably when I set my goal to be a teacher." She said looking down at herself. Not really the answer I wanted. I thought of another neutral question.

"What's the hardest thing you have ever done?" I asked again, hoping for a response that I wanted. To straight forward? I don't think so...

"Collage." She said not bothering to make eye contact. I just shrugged my shoulders, thinking of another question.

"When was the last time you were nervous?" I asked just giving up on on all hope. She's to innocent.

"Probably walking into class for the first time yesterday. There was so many new faces. It was overwhelming." She said looking up at the classroom. Overwhelming huh? Okay, the perverted thoughts are taking over. Time to kick it up a bit.

"What sound do you love?" I asked thinking of all the ones I love. Of course, she's to innocent.

"I can't really answer that one..." She said looking away. Maybe she does have a not-so-innocent side. She can't answer it. And she looked away. Signs of perverted-ness.

"Favorite body part~?" I asked getting up from the desk. Screw being friendly. It's not like me.

"What are these questions for...?" She said gently moving away. But was stopped when I grabbed her wrist.

"Just answer the question." I said pulling her closer. Standing her up, seeing that I was about 10 inches taller than her.

"Why should I? Your supposed to listen to me." She said pulling her arm away. I only laughed at all the work she was doing to get away from me.

"I really don't have to. It's not time for school yet." I said again pulling her closer to me. Our bodies were inches apart. I was fighting the urge to not take her at that moment. But the urge overflowed.

I shoved her back on her desk. Putting my knee in-between her legs, gently rubbing her womanhood. Her legs clamped around mine. Trying to get my leg away.

"It's no use. Haven't you heard of my reputation?" I said blowing on her ear. She trembled, letting out a few moans here and there.

"Care to update me?" She said panting in between moans. I chuckled darkly.

"Many students here think of me as a playboy. Some think of me as a slut. Can you piece together the puzzle now?" I whispered into her ear. My hands then roamed up her shirt, pulling it out of her skirt.

The only response I could get was moans and pants. But her hands roamed up my back, then to my hair, undoing my ponytail. Then fingers tangling into my loose hair. Her legs wrapped around my waist. I pulled her up, so she could get closer.

"Now answer this question, do you like it when people hear you-" I began but the sliding door to the classroom opened.

"...Ms. Kagene...?" A girls voice muttered. I looked up and saw twin pigtails that were teal. Why of all times now?

Rin pushed me away and straightened herself up. "Yes Miku?" She said like nothing happened. She went to go help out Miku. But I only stayed back and fixed myself. The bell soon rung. Signaling the start of class.

(...)

The school day went by slower than usual. Probably because all I could hear was Miku talking about me. But she never mentioned Rin. Probably because she was on her side.

The last bell ring signaling the time to go home. Everyone left but I got stopped. "Len. Come here please." Rin said. I looked over and saw her sitting on her desk like this morning. I looked back in the hallway and saw Miku again glaring at me. "Also, please shut the door." She said again.

I shut the door, then adding my charm and locking it. I put my bag down on a random desk and walked over to her. She pulled on my tie and pulled me closer to her than this morning.

"Now, finish what you started. But first, answer my question." She said pulling the tie loose then throwing it to a random corner of the room. I loosened her shirt and rubbed her breasts gently, earning a few moans.

"How loud do you think I can make you scream~?"

**AN:**

**Okay... I know for a fact that the next chapter WILL have lemon. So two perverted minds... One hot lemon. Stay tuned!**

**CYA!**

**Stay Beautiful~**


	3. Taboo

"How loud do you think I can make you scream~?"

"So your innocent?" I said unbuttoning my shirt half way then pulling it over my head. Like other girls, her hands roamed to my abs. But her fingers worked. Tracing each individual ab.

"Who said that? Because if I was innocent, I would try to get away~" Rin said as she led my hands to her waist. Telling them what to do. "Pull it off~ Nothing's stopping you~" She said following my arms to my body, then going for the belt.

My fingers pulled off her shirt and rubbed on her sides. Teasing her by not touching the skin directly. But drifting just millimeters above it. Her hands got the belt, then threw it along with the tie. Then trailed up my back to my hair, undoing it and pulling my hair a bit.

She pulled me in for a deep kiss. Both of us fought for dominance. Rin gave up and let me in. I explored every spot in her mouth. Leaving her breathless. We broke the kiss, still connected by a string of saliva.

"I guess you like to be dominant... One problem-" I began but got stopped by a finger on my lips. She smirked, then removed her finger.

"Then I guess we'll have to fight for it~" She said pulling her bow out of her hair. I laughed darkly and proceeded to win the fight. My hands went straight to her skirt, pulling it down and throwing it somewhere, I didn't care at the moment. Then to her bra, unclasping it.

I played with her breasts, teasing her by every touch. Then attacked her neck, kissing the jaw line. Leading my way to her chest. Framing her breasts, then getting down to her womanhood. Ending my trail of kisses,

but continuing with my fingers.

"Eager now are we~" I said noticing Rin's hips start to buck. She whimpered, rubbing her legs together. "You best not keep a woman waiting, or I'll take over~" Rin threatened. I growled, sliding her underwear off.

I pulled her closer, supporting her by her back. My hot breath on brushing on her neck. Her panting getting quick and heavy.

My hand ran down her stomach and to her womanhood. Rubbing it gently, but firm enough to earn some moans. My middle finger stroked her clit, making her moans drip with lust.

"Your... No fair..." She moaned, trying to do something pleasurable to me. But her hands shook violently form the pleasure I was giving her.

"Your strange. Most girls just lay back and let me do my thing. Your strange Ms. Kagene~" I growled, circling my finger around her entrance. Her hips inched closer to my hand, trying to use my finger. But teasing her got the best of me. By pulling my finger away as soon as she got close to using it.

"You asked for it~" She purred into my ear. I snapped out of my trance, but got pushed down by Rin to the ground. Before I could react, Rin locked her hips into mine, leaving me pinned.

"I don't take instructions from a kid... From what I understand, your supposed to listen to me." She said pulling my pants loose. Releasing the pressure that my member was making.

"So teach me~" I moaned as to cold air of the classroom hit my burning member.

"Oh I will~" Rin said wrapping her hands around the shaft. She began pumping slowly, getting her revenge on me teasing her.

"First, you gain interest,"

She glided her thumb to the tip, rolling it over and over.

"second, you tease,"

She began to pump my member again, adding pressure, then letting go, adding more heat with her hands.

"third, you send them over the edge,"

She hunched over and blew on my member, first with cold air, then breathing in it with hot pants.

"fourth, you give them HALF of what they want."

She kissed the tip then started to lick the shaft, slowly inserting it into her mouth. Adding pressure, while flicking the tip with her tongue.

"Then, you give them the rest."

She got up slowly, laying back on the ground in front of me. Leaving her defenseless. Giving me dominance.

"Remember when you said that we would fight for it?" I said crawling over her. "Don't get used to it..~" she snarled. I smirked, positioning myself over her entrance.

I waited for her approval, then thrusted into her. Starting slow at first. Letting her form around me.

"Wow! Y-...Your b...big..." She stuttered and panted. I growled, fastening my trusts into her tight womanhood. Sharpening them also.

Rin's moans got louder. Signaling that her climax was near. If it was even possible, I tried to speed up my thrusts, feeling my climax urge closer and closer.

"L-Len~" Rin moaned into my ear, feeling her breath run down my neck. Her fingers ran through my hair, lightly pulling on it. While I could feel her rapid heartbeat.

My climax felt like it would happen in a matter of seconds. My breath got heavy, feeling my body begin to cover in sweat.

"Rin-" I began but with one final thrust, my climax overcame me. Rin became silent, her back arching closer to me. I collapsed on top of her, letting my weight rest on her.

"Was I your first teacher?" Rin asked, her breath still hot and heavy.

"The first one I'm interested in." I said feeling my eyes get heavy.

"Baka, don't go to sleep yet, at least let me get you home." Rin said stroking my hair. Her breathing finally settling down.

"Not yet." I said looking up at her.

"What? Well, where do you want to go?" She said, her eyes widening. I hesitated for a moment. I wanted to spend more time with Rin. Until I blurted out,

"Your House-!"

"E-Eh?!" Rin said sitting up, attempting to cover herself. "Y-Your my student! You can't just-"

"Rin, what did we just do..?" I said. Really, what we just did compared to going to her house is nothing. Rin's face went blank, staring at the floor. She looked up and smiled.

"Sure."

**AN:**

**So so so so so so so so so sooooooooo sorry for the long update! The truth is, I had typed half of this and just stopped for some reason. But now I have finished it! While hanging out with a good friend of mine in a hotel room with free wifi! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Please review!**

**CYA! Stay Beautiful~**


	4. Lonely

"Sure."

**Len POV**

After me blurting out that I wanted to go to Rin's house, we both got up and got dressed. It was around over an hour sense final bell rung. I look outside as I walk to get my tie. The blossom trees were bare. Signaling it was almost winter. Which means my birthday is soon. I look over at Rin who was already dressed. She pulled a phone out of her purse and looked through it.

"Ahh- It looks like you can't come over today. Sorry." She said glancing at me occasionally. With a faint blush of red on her cheeks.

"That's fine, but I would enjoy a ride home." I said slipping the belt through my pants. Then sitting on a desk, putting on my shoes. Realizing I was missing my shirt. I looked around, ending at Rin's desk. One problem, Rin was in the way.

"Can you toss me my shirt?" I asked. Rin glanced behind her, then back forward. "You have two legs. Use them." She said with a hint of sarcasm. I ignored her comment. Getting up and walking over to her desk.

I reached behind her, but her hand firmly grabbed my wrist, setting it on her hip. She wrapped her arms around me. "So... What now?" She said, inches from my face.

"Whatever happens, happens." I said setting my other hand on her hip. She closed the gap with a kiss. Not a French-tongue-that-type-of-thing kiss. Just a short, peck on the lips kiss. Passionate kiss. Like she really loved me. We continued the mild kissing, until the door slipped open half way. Rin and I froze. Immediately thinking the worst.

I looked over and see a tall silhouette of a student. It was frozen, just like Rin and I. "No..." The shadow muttered and walked away. Recognizing the voice, I grabbed my shirt and ran after it. "I got it." I said to Rin running out the door.

I ran up to the figure with navy blue hair. It was Kaito. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"W-What was that?" He said quietly, knowing other teachers are in the building. "You what that was! You know, 'Rin Kagene is on my list.' thing!" I silently yelled. "You said that a week ago! I thought it would take you a month!" He said back. I looked back, seeing Rin leaning in the doorway. A worried look on her face.

"Listen, don't tell anyone. ANYONE." I said in a serious tone. "You know I wouldn't do that." He said lightening up his voice. We said our goodbyes, and went out separate ways. I walked back to Rin, fixing my shirt.

"He said he wouldn't tell anyone." I said seeing Rin's face relax. "Well that's a relief." She said in an exhale. I walked back into the classroom, throwing my tie around my neck.

"Ready? I have to lock up the classroom, so don't forget anything." She said, still standing in the doorway. I glanced around the classroom, making sure no surprises were left for the students tomorrow. Then left the classroom, waiting for Rin.

Rin led me to her car, letting myself in. "Okay, so where do you live?" Rin asked starting the car. I told her the address, hoping she knew the way.

About five minutes into the car ride, the silence was broken by Rin's phone going off. She handed it to me. "It's just a text, can you read it?" She said still focused on driving. It was just a number. It didn't have a name. Only a short message. "'Birthday?'" I said to Rin, seeing she was still focused. She put out her hand, me assuming that she wanted the phone. I handed it to her. Then stared out the window.

"So your birthday is coming up soon?" I said breaking the silence. "Yeah. Never have a big celebration for it. Just me sitting around with a couple friends. Yours?" She asked.

"Soon. I never pay attention to it though. Some friends want to make it big sense I'm turning 18.."

The silenced carried on. Until an instinct took over.

"Turn here." I said abruptly. "If we go straight, we should get to your house soon-" I interrupted her. "Anything to avoid the hospital." I said. "Okay?" She said turning.

Memories flooded back through my mind. Every time someone mentions anything medical, the same memory comes back. Most kids don't like the hospital because they had to go there for a broken arm or something. But the one time I had to go there, three years ago, will haunt me for a long time.

I was snapped out of my deep thought, Rin was trying to get my attention. " We're here!" She she shouted. "Oh yeah, we are." I said grabbing my bag. "Len, wait..." Rin said grabbing onto my shirt sleeve. I turned around to face her.

"Sense you'll be 18, I will come to your party." She said still holding onto my shirt. "But won't people recognize you?!" I shouted. "I have my ways~ Bye Len." She said letting go of my shirt. I got out of her car and went into the house. I went strait to my room. Grabbing my phone to see more text messages. But another was from Miku.

_Nothing is secret anymore~ {ThatLeekLovingGirl}_

I stared at the message for some time. Trying to understand it. What did she mean? Nothing is secret with me. Pretty much everyone in my school knows who I hook up with. But if she knows about Rin and I, I'm dead. I decided to call her. The line only rang once. Then someone answered.

"Hello?" A voice lightly said. "Miku. What do you mean by that text?" I asked her. Hearing a shuffle on the other line. "So you decided to come crawling to me, Kagamine. It means what is says." She said, smarting off. "Can we talk about this?" I asked her, feeling a bit anxious. "Sometime. Got to go. Bye." She said quickly hanging up the phone.

I threw my phone on my side table. Ignoring everything in the world. I oddly felt tired. But my trance was interrupted by a text. It was from my mother. "'Sorry. We are extending the trip until next month. We'll have to miss your birthday. Sorry. Love you.'" I said out loud. My parents never really gave a shit about me. Ever sense she's gone- wait, I'm not supposed to think about that. But I don't listen to myself. Only spending the rest of the night thinking about someone.

Her.

**(...next day...)**

**Rin POV**

I arrive at school, doing my usual rounds. Going to the teachers lounge, then to the classroom. Then a little walk around the school. Talking to some teachers. I walk by the office. Bumping into Miku.

"Oh! Sorry Miku. Didn't see you!" I said setting my hand on her shoulder. "That's okay. An by the way. I was just talking to the principle and he said for me to get you." She said smiling. "Oh really? I'll get on on it then!" I said walking into the office. Miku walked off. To somewhere. Where? I don't know.

I entered the office. Sitting in one of the chairs in front of the principle. "You called?" I asked. "Yes. Some witnesses saw you and a student yesterday after school. You know what I'm referring to?" The principle said. This was my boss. He knew something.

"I went strait home after school yesterday-" I said but got interrupted.

"You and a boy, Len Kagamine."

"What?"

"Doing something that I should fire you for."

"That's impossible."

"We have proof."

My heart dropped. I knew I was going to lose my job. But the silence was broken again.

"But I will not fire you. From when you applied for this job, I saw potential in you. A younger teacher can connect to students easier. Consider this just a warning shot. Fix it now. You must and better not do this with Len Kagamine ever."

I listened to the words carefully. But he must not know about Len and his reputation. But I'll keep quiet. I quickly stood up and bowed. Then exited the office. One thing was on my mind at the moment.

Avoiding Len Kagamine.

**Len POV**

The bell for lunch rung. Everyone left. Including Rin. She's been quiet. Not even talking to me. Or even making eye contact. I ignore it. Heading to lunch. Oddly enough, I was alone. But a voice out of no where called out to me.

"Len. Why so down?" It said. The voice wasn't Rin's. But it was a girl. I turn around and see one of my best girls.

IA.

IA and I used to be best friends. She was actually my first. There's a bit of story behind it. Just can't think of it at the moment. But, she is one of the girls I can tell anything to. But in the end, people only describe us as fuck buddies. Really, sometimes all she wants to do is please me.

"Girl problems..." I sighed. IA only laughed. "You? Girl problems?" She said. She walked up beside me. "Advice for me?" I asked. She stared straight ahead. Then looked back at me. "Give it time." She said patting my back. I only sighed.

"I got to go get Lapis. Be at lunch soon." IA said turning off from the main hallway.

Aoki Lapis.

Like a little sister to me. Again, we go way back. But further than IA. She was very close to my family. Knew everything about us. But it all stopped one day. Like a 'forbidden fruit', I would never touch her. She was very smart. Three years younger than me. She was in a boarding school, but then got transferred over to public schools.

I continued the way to lunch until another girl stopped me. What an eventful day. "Len!" She said running up behind me. Her hair was hot pink with 'drills' on the side of her head.

Teto Kasane.

Ever since I hooked up with her, she's had an obsessive crush with me. But, not obsessive like Tei. Not even close. Lets not think about Tei.

I sighed and turned around. "Yes?" I said. "You have girl problems?" She asked confused. "You can say that..." I said looking past her. Wasn't something, the Len Kagamine school player would say. But it happens all the time.

"Well, you need to just go to her. Tell her what you need to." She said using hand gestures. But this was basically what IA said. "Thanks." I said but then continued walking to lunch. Teto stomped right past me muttering something. I just ignored it.

I arrived at the cafeteria. Girls looked at me strange because usually I never show up to lunch. Just sometimes dragged away by a girl. I sit at the table that IA is sitting at. Lapis is next to her. Being quiet. Keeping to herself. Soon after, Kaito shows up and sits next to me.

"Nice of you to show up." Lapis said quietly. Her nose in a book. "Get your nose out of that book. I know your smart and all. But really. Eat." I said flicking the cover of the book. "Says the one with no lunch." She said back, unphased by my comment. "You act too much like her." I said burying my face into my hands.

She immediately shut her book and put it to the side. Eating her lunch. "I didn't say to stop." I said peeping through my fingers. Lapis ignored me. While IA looked at me worried.

I only went into deep thought again. While IA tried to get my attention. "Len! Snap out of it!" IA shouted. But not loud enough to break the noise of the loud cafe.

I shook my head. My face obviously showing me thinking about something. "Len-" Lapis said quietly, almost in a whisper. "What Lapis?" I almost shouted, irritated. "It's been three years sense-" She begun.

I shot up from the table, teeth gritting. "Don't ever mention that again." I growled. I walked out of the cafe. IA followed and told Lapis, "I'll see what's wrong."

I walked through the school. Looking for a place to think. I was ignoring the calls from IA. She grabbed my arm and dragged me into an abandoned closet.

"What the hell is going on?! You keep spacing out!" She shouted. "You know exactly what is. Remember? Three years ago? Hospital?!" I shouted back. "What made you remember?" She said with her voice lowered.

"Just give me time to think..." I said walking out of the small room. Leaving IA.

I went to the rooftop. Just sitting on the edge. Thinking of that memory again. Saying the same thing over again.

"I wish you were here..."

**AN:**

**I know. This chapter was a bit confusing. It has to do with Len's past and how he became a player. A TON of character intro's. So on. So on. You can say this is going to be a drama filled story. And some angst. But a huge thank you to my good friend;**

**beckettlovescastlealways**

**for listening to my pointless plot and giving me an EXCELLENT plot line. The story is now lengthened. Oh yeah-**

**Starting on September 4th, updates will get slower. I start school. FRESHMAN! YEAH. But, thank you for reading! I hope the story will make sense here soon!**

**CYA! Stay Beautiful~**


	5. Silence

"I wish you were here."

**Len POV**

I sat on the roof top for the rest of lunch. Waiting for the bell to ring. While waiting, all I did was stare over the side. Like waiting for something.

On the way back to class, I ran into Lapis. A ways behind her was IA. Lapis walked strait up to me. "Sorry about lunch. I know your-" she apologized. "It happened. Okay? You don't need to mention it again." I said walking past her. She ran up next to me.

"So your birthday is soon. What are you going to do?" Lapis asked changing subject. IA walked with us when we got to her. "You have to make it special. It's your 18th!" IA said punching my shoulder. I only flinched a little. Thinking about Rin's promise.

"Sense you'll be 18, I will come to your party."

Rin was being extra quiet. Taking abnormal routes to avoid me. I know, a teacher is far worse than a student. Consequences horrid. But at least talk to me. We don't even talk in the classroom anymore. Not even eye contact.

"OWW-" I yelled when IA slapped me on the back. "Oi Len. Your thinking to much. Really, what are you doing for your birthday?" IA asked. "I guess a free for all then." I said. Not knowing really what to do.

"I'll let the others know. Bye." IA said dragging away Lapis. I continued walking to class. Still thinking about the party. I wanted it to be small.

But not as big as it was going to be.

**Rin POV**

The school day ran by pretty fast. I see that Len has kinda dropped me. A little sensation has been playing in my stomach every time I see Len with another girl. I can't have that kind of relationship though. But who told the principal?

I sat at my desk, waiting for all the students to clear out. But one stayed, Miku.

"Miku, is there a question you need to ask?" I said walking up to her. "No. No. Nothing at all." She said looking down at her feet. A slight hint of sarcasm was in her voice. "What is it you need then?"

"What I need is for you to stay away from Len." She said in a dark voice. I blinked a couple time to make sure that this was Miku. The one who rivaled Len. The one who hated his guts. His enemy.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Don't act innocent. I saw you two a couple days ago." She said using hand gestures. "Wait, so you told the principal about us?" I asked forgetting about everything else.

"What did I tell you. Stay away from Len." She said avoiding eye contact. "Hold on. You hate Len. You never gave a shit about him you stood up for-" Miku covered my mouth.

"You've been acting strange lately Rin. Maybe you getting screwed by Len, maybe your- never mind." Miku said trailing off. I moved her hand. "T-that's impossible- he's just a student." I said trying to back me up.

"Oh it's very possible. Just because he's a student doesn't make him any different. He's still human. The same as you and me." Miku growled.

I really don't know why I was sticking up for myself. Len WAS just a student. But feelings for him, I couldn't tell you.

"I know he's my student. And my relationships are none of your business. So back off." I growled back.

What am I doing?

"Telling me to back off? Why don't you." Miku stepped closer to me.

I smirked. "Your just jealous."

I need to stop.

"That's funny. I've known Len longer than you."

"Yet he hasn't fucked you?"

Miku went silent. Her face was dark. Hands in fists. Trembling. Then shoved me up against the wall. Pinning my shoulders.

"You don't even know! I've tried. I have tried to get him to see me. And he won't see me until I speak up about him. Listen, Kagene, you get in my way at Len's birthday, I'll ruin your life." Miku said real close to my face.

"You can't do that." I said laughing.

"I know I can. Because what's a little thing that grows here?" Miku said circling my stomach.

Miku grabbed her bag and left. I didn't know what had just happened. I simulated the same circle that Miku had pointed out earlier. Mumbling what she had said. Then it dawned on me. Maybe, or actually, was I?

If I was, how'd I tell Len?

**Len POV**

_(Time skip to birthday)_

As class finished, many people asked me or told me that they were going to the party. An overwhelming amount of people.

I got up, doing my normal routine and leaving. But something held me back. I look behind me. Rin was holding on to my shirt. I could finally talk to her.

"Not to get in your way or anything... But I can still come to your party tonight..." Rin said quietly. Awkward tension lingered.

"If you want... That's fine with me." I said at equal volume. Rin nodded and returned to her work. I found no need to stay around. Rin was acting to strange. Really strange-

**(. . .)**

I sat in the corner. The whole entire time this party was going. IA thinks it'll be a success. But there's to many people here. WAY to many people. I was watching the door, waiting for Rin to show up. Only thing that stuck out at me was that Miku showed up. She keeps staring at me. Creepy...

"Excuse me. But are you Len?" A voice said while tapping my shoulder. "Yea-" I said turning but only to get speechless.

A girl dressed in our uniform, hair up, innocent looking, and shy. It was Rin.

"Y-you look different..." I said avoiding my gaze. "D-don't say that." Rin said blushing, holding her skirt down.

I looked at her again. The uniform she had was a bit small- or should I say, short for her liking. I grabbed her wrist and led her to my room. Trying to remain un-noticed. I pulled a t-shirt and a pair of sweats out of my dresser and handed them to Rin.

"W-what?" She said looking at the clothes. "You seem to have a problem with your outfit. So here." I said motioning Rin to take the clothes. But the door cracked open. It was Miku.

"Do you know how to knock-" I said but got pushed out of the way. She was walking towards Rin.

"What did I tell you Rin?" Miku said in a flat tone.

"You can't run my life Miku."

I was confused.

"But I can ruin it."

"Hey! What's going on-" I said jumping in the middle of them. But then got shoved out of the way.

"You wouldn't."

I obviously didn't know something.

"Are you going to tell him? Because if you don't, then I will."

"It's not any of your business."

Tell me what?

"I think I have him wondering plenty. Have fun you two~" Miku said walking off. That is true I was wondering.

"What was that?" I asked. Rin only stayed silent for a minute.

"The school knows what we did." Rin said in a flat tone.

"Huh?"

"You heard me." She said.

"Is that why your acting so different?"

"Not exactly..." Rin said trailing off.

"Please tell me." I said resting my head on her shoulder.

I only felt Rin shutter. Then begin to mutter something.

"Your not ready for what I'm about to tell you.."

**AN:**

**OH MY GOD.**

**I am so sorry for the SUpER late update! High school is kicking my ass! Plus I have homecoming this week!**

**Ugh- Save me!**

**CYA!**

**Stay Beautiful~**


	6. Shadows

"Your not ready for what I'm about to tell you.."

**Len POV**

What does she mean by that comment? I AM an adult now. Maybe not in all subjects. I am a strait 'A' student in school. Even Rin was surprised that I was. Despite my image, I am pretty smart. Lapis helped me through a lot of it. But now I can pretty much do it myself now.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" I asked just a bit annoyed. "That you are not ready for the subject that I'm thinking of." Rin said crossing her arms.

"I pass in school. I pretty much know everything about life right now." I should shut up now.

"No you don't." Rin laughed. Now I'm pissed.

"Care to explain?" This won't end well.

"Your papers are perfect. No doubt you will get into a good collage. But your not even out of high school." Rin began to look away.

"Why are you being so secretive?!" I blurted out. Raising my voice.

"Why do you care?!" Rin yelled back.

Why did I care? She is my first teacher. But many people would never see the difference. Just something inside me says, 'Be there for her.'

"It's probably because I'm your first teacher. Is that correct?" Rin's loud voice interrupted my thought.

"That means nothing at all." I said in a normal voice. I felt like I was going to explode.

"How about how I didn't resist. An easy girl to fuck?" Rin's voice was still loud.

"No-" I said just a bit louder.

"Or your stupid fear about the hospital?!" Rin attempted to leave. But my hand flew up. Grabbing her wrist tightly. Glaring through her.

"You don't ever mention that hospital. You have no idea. You have no right to bring that up. Don't you ever mention my past again." I said almost growling. Rin was frozen. She never really saw that side of me. I never have showed that negative side of me.

"I didn't know what happened... You never told me..." Her face looked down at her feet. I let go of her arm, facing away from her.

"I will tell you soon. But not quite yet. That's if you decide to stay." I sighed. L I glance at Rin, she was rubbing her wrist. I guess I gripped it too hard.

"I tell you then. But you'll want to leave me." Rin sighed facing away from me. We had our backs turned to each other. Like we wanted to leave each other.

"Tell me then."

"There are rumors about us." Rin said in a flat voice.

"What?" I whispered more than anything.

"There's only rumors. But that's it." Rin said finally looking at me. Her eyes wide.

"That's not the only thing though." I said turning around.

"But it is..." She muttered.

"I'm only trying to-" I got interrupted.

"Why do you care? Why am I so important to you...?" Rin's voice started to crack.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do care." I said putting my hands on her shoulders. Feeling her tremble.

"I really need to go..." Rin said slipping out of my hands. She walks out of my room. I only follow her.

"Rin... Wait..." I said following her outside. She only got in her car. I held the door.

"I said I need to leave..." Rin's voice was only a whisper now.

"You need to promise me this, that you will tell me soon-" I again got interrupted.

"Len, what you don't get is that these rumors can end my career. What school wants to hire a teacher who hooked up with a student? No school wants that..." Rin's voice was now flat.

Rin pulled the door closed and left. I had no idea what really happened. But rumors- wait... I know who could have told everyone.

The only person who saw us that day.

**AN:**

**Hey! So I have the rest of this BOOK planned. I really don't remember how, but it turned to 7... Hah, the conversations I have with my friend. It's shorter update, but it's an update!**

**CYA!**

**Stay Beautiful~**


	7. Answers

The only person who saw us that day.

There was only one person because school was out. Rin and I were pretty sure we were alone. But he was the only one who saw us. I can't risk it.

I took a deep breath and walked back inside. Most of the people left. But some lingered. Including IA. I walked up to her.

"Where's Kaito?" I asked calmly. Wanting to blow up.

"He left a while ago. Why?" She asked looking over from Lapis.

Lapis shrugged her shoulders.

"No reason really..." Every reason in the world actually.

I went to my room and closed the door. Sliding down it. Combing my fingers through my hair.

"What do I do now..." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" A voice startled me. Practically jumping up the wall, I see Miku just, hanging out, on my bed.

"Why are you on my bed?" I shouted.

"No reason actually." Why of all people did it have to be Miku at this time.

"Why are you even at my party? Thought you hated me." I sighed. Miku didn't flinch at all.

"THOUGHT. And your party was a free for all."

Thought? What does that mean? This is Miku, right? I mean, this is the one who would make me a girl if I got near her.

"Anyways, you should really give up on Rin."

Now she's trying to change my mind?

"Why should I give up on Rin? Why do you even care?" I almost muttered.

Miku stayed silent. I looked up. All she showed was a blank expression on her face. Eyes hollow, not letting a hint of emotion through.

"Why do you care that I care?" Miku said letting all emotion out with a playful smile. Why the hell was she trying to do? Can't she tell that I really don't give a single fuck right now? Why is she even being nice...?

"Don't reverse me..." I whined. Strained really. Acting like I was getting a headache. No, I take that back. Miku was a headache. Just leave Miku. LEAVE.

"Why so worried? Not like you'll let go of Rin. She'll let go of you." Miku hummed, getting more strong in her voice. She stood up while saying this. Resting her hands on her hips.

"She'll never-" I stuttered a bit, thinking also. How she walked away. Saying nothing...

"Of course, I wouldn't want to love someone who has an affair with every girl he sees. Rin seems like she would never love someone like you." Miku sighed again. She walked away. Being average Miku.

Before she was out of reach, I pulled her by her wrist. "Why would you even try to change my mind?" I growled.

"Why so defensive?! I mean, it's the truth. We'll just say this, you keep going with this, things will go way wrong for you and Rin." Miku said in a higher voice than usual. She pulled her hand away and left the room. I think even the house.

Maybe Miku was right. Rin doesn't love someone like me. She deserves someone better.

I broke down on the ground that night, looking forward to the lonely, depressing weekend.

Of course the weekend took forever. What a surprise.

I usually do something fun over the weekend. Go to a friends house. To something away from home, but I did nothing. Stayed within two rooms. And did nothing.

But it's Monday morning. Schools starting in a half hour. I can talk or punch Kaito.

Finally.

(...Lunch...)

Then another day goes by where Rin doesn't speak up. This is hell.

I sit down at lunch table by Lapis, as usual. IA at the side. Just a normal day. Then Kaito sits down. Just an immediate shiver flowed through me. Now I get my chance.

I ignored Kaito. He tried to talk to me, but I would just shrug my shoulders. Of course there was confusion. But he should know what's going on.

Lunch ended as usual. The usual me walking with IA and Lapis to class. Kaito lingered behind. I heard the steps of him pace up beside me.

"What's up with you today?" He said slightly catching his breath. I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to talk or see him.

He stopped, pulling my shoulder. I turned around quickly. With an annoyed look on my face.

"Do you mind?!" I shouted. IA and Lapis turned around, about 5 feet away. Kaito was still confused. With a "What the-" look on his face.

"Okay, something's up." Kaito said annoyed. Something sparked in my brain. I smirked.

"Your damn right." I said, still smirking.

Students started to gather around us in a circle. My teeth gritted at the site of them. I guess the whole school will know now.

"What's wrong then? Your usually talkative to everyone. Your rarely quiet." Kaito said looking at the students around us.

"Okay, that's enough-" the small voice of Lapis said behind me. "Lapis, stay back here." IA said pulling away Lapis.

Was I actually going to pick a fight with Kaito? I mean, I consider myself tall. But around him, I was a midget. He was huge.

"If it's about that day, I told you-" I interrupted him, getting closer to him. Shoving him.

"You told someone didn't you." I said though gritted teeth. I shoved him again.

"What the? What are you talking about?!" Kaito said stumbling.

"Don't play dumb..." I growled. I shoved him again into the wall, where a window was conveniently placed. He kinda cracked it. I was running up for a punch. A voice startled me.

"KAGAMINE LEN." The voice was familiar. I missed my mark and hit the window. Sending shards or glass into my fist. I looked over and saw Rin. The crowd of people got really quiet.

She gripped the wrist of my bad hand. "Kaito, are you hurt at all?"

"I am not..." Kaito muttered.

"That's good. Everyone, go to your classes." Rin said yelling for the second half of her sentence. She pulled me away from everyone to the nurses office.

"Why are you doing this?" Rin said cleaning my hand.

"What's wrong with you? My mind hasn't been straight sense the other night-" I was stopped. You really want to know?"

"Then I guess I'll tell you."

**AN:**

**So high school is beating me up. I literally wrote this during English and History. The homework is a mess. In other words, sorry for the month long update!**

**CYA! Stay beautiful~**


	8. Guilt

**Len POV**

"Then I guess I'll tell you."

Rin continued nursing my hand. Pulling glass shards out one by one. I flinched a bit when she would pull one out. She cleaned my hand with alcohol, which hurt like a bitch, and wrapped it in a bandage.

"Remember what my car looked like?" Rin asked attaching the bandage.

"Yeah, why?" I asked rolling my wrist. I flinched at the stinging pain.

"Meet me there after school if you can. It's best not to tell you in school." Rin said washing her hands.

She walked to class, knowing that the bell rung 14 minutes ago. I followed closely behind her.

I entered the classroom hearing mutters and whispers.

'Looks like Kagamine finally got found out.'

'Busted.'

'Finally. The slut was uncovered.'

'Feel sorry for the girls he's screwed.'

I only ignored the voices. Just another average day. I still was confused about Rin. Why wouldn't she tell me?

_**(...end of day...)**_

I walked to Rin's car. She was patiently waiting for me. A blank expression on her face. I got in her car, sitting in the awkward silence.

"Ready?" Rin sighed, snapping out of her trance.

"Yeah." I replied.

When we arrived at her house, I noticed one thing. Rin had a nice house. Like, it was very unusual for a teacher to hove a nice house. A large one at that.

She pulled up in the driveway, getting out of her car. I followed her.

"Make yourself at home." She said, throwing her keys on the table next to the door. She wondered off through the house. Disappearing.

I looked over and see her kitchen, which seemed like the room with the most activity. School papers ware scattered over the counter. I guess she takes her would home also.

I was looking through the papers for no reason. I guess looking for mine.

"Len..." Rin's voice was soft, not as cheerful. Monotone in a way.

I turned, she changed into a looser pair of clothes. Her hair pulled back. She looked more comfortable.

I walked up to her. She didn't flinch, she just stared into a corner of the room.

"Can you tell me now?" I asked. She started giving hints that something was wrong about a month ago.

She gripped the wrist of my good hand and pulled me down a hall to the bathroom. She let go and pointed at the sink.

I saw the little tests that you see on TV for... pregnant women...?

I had no clue how these things worked. I didn't know what the signs were. Fuck, I didn't pay attention in health.

"What are you implying here?" Nice one Len.

"What do you think?" Rin groaned.

"I didn't pay attention in health." Why do I need to tell her this?

"You don't need a fucking health class to know what those are!" Rin shouted.

I looked at her with a 'what the fuck...' look.

"Sorry..." She picked up one of the tests. "...see that faint red line?" She pointed at a spot on the other side of a bold red line.

"There's a faint line. What does that mean?" Now I'm just being a dumb ass.

"Len..." I looked over at Rin. "...I'm pregnant."

She said it in a bold voice. Like she was proud of it. But her body language didn't show it.

"No-" I stumbled around. I'm so blind not to see it.

Great. I ruined a teacher. Fuck..

I leaned on on the wall of the hallway. Rin stood in front of me.

"Is it to early to tell?" I strained.

"I knew this before your birthday. I didn't want to ruin it." Her voice started to crack.

"Eh?"

"It was your 18th birthday and I didn't want to ruin it.. A student about to graduate doesn't need a child..." Rin's emotions overtook her. She slid down the wall, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Why would anyone waste their time on me-"

I pulled her into a hug. A tight one.

"Don't say that..." I said.

I felt Rin stagger breathing. Trying to cry more.

"Don't you ever say that. Your a beautiful woman. Why would you say that about yourself?"

"Usually people abandon you when your pregnant... It always happens." Tears flowed down her face.

"I'm the one who did this to you. I deserve to pay you back." That didn't sound right Len...

"I'll be there for you, to be a father, support, lover-" Rin hugged me back. Letting all tears go.

"Promise?" She held out her hand with her pinkie extended.

I took her pinkie with mine and pulled her into an actual kiss. Something that felt right. Something I wanted.

She was the one I wanted to be there for. Someone who I loved. She broke my playboy ways. It's weird to say this, but... I want to spend the rest of my life with you Rin.

"I love you and I'll keep this promise."

Rin smiled. Resting her head on my chest. Our hands interlocked.

This is the most mature I've been for years.

**Miku POV**

Of course Len goes home with Rin. Just who does he think he is?

I was writing a note. A little reminder for someone who got humiliated by Len. No doubt he'll show up. He never turns down revenge.

I slip the paper into his locker. Hoping he'll find it. I left it anonymous. Just saying to meet in the court yard after school tomorrow. Of course this is a 50/50 situation. But this is the only way to get Rin out of this school. I don't care about this little love story anymore. And he will help me. Even if I have to force him.

_Kaito Shion is that way. _

**AN:  
OH MY GOD.**

**I updated within a week... **

**I'm proud of myself... **

**Please review!**

**CYA! Stay Beautiful~**


	9. Fire

Len POV

This is the most mature I've been for years.

I fell asleep at Rin's house. We did nothing, I swear. We just fell asleep together. On the way to school, we stopped at my house to get clothes for the day.

Rin dropped me off in front of the school, making it quick. I walked to class early. I never showed up this early.

I enter the classroom And see Kaito first thing. He was focused on a piece of paper. Normally, I would walk up to him and start up a conversation. But he seemed pretty focused on this piece of paper.

Rin entered the room. She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back it wasn't a smirk like I usually do, just a normal smile.

(...)

The bell rung for lunch. I waited for the crowd of people to clear before I left. I got up, getting ready to leave. But to the side, I saw Lapis sitting there reading a book.

"Oi Lapis," I said above a normal voice.

Her head swung up.

"come on." I said motioning her to come along.

"Eating lunch today?" I asked.

She shook her head.

Lapis was always quiet. She always has been. As far as I can remember.

I walked outside. She only followed. She never followed me. I guess I'll tell her. But in a bit.

"Where's IA-" I said turning around.

Lapis ran into me. I stumbled back a little. Lapis fell on the ground. "Family trip..." She groaned.

"You're a bit clumsy you know that?" I pulled her up, laughing a bit.

Lapis looked at me confused. My laugh ended awkwardly. Drifting off. Lapis suddenly slapped me. Hard.

My head turned to the side. For a small 16 year old, she had a hell of a slap.

"What was that for?!" I yelled.

"You're happy." She said smiling. Beginning to laugh.

"You slapped me for being happy?!" I was still yelling.

"It's funny!" Lapis was laughing hard.

"Huh?"

"I've never seen you happy since we met!" She began to catch her breath.

"I don't recall ever seeing you laugh that hard either." I was smiling.

"You should always be happy!" Lapis was shouting now.

I still had to tell her. This will bring down her mood a lot.

"Lapis,"

"Huh?"

Do I tell her directly, or give her hints?

"So you know Mrs. Kagene?" I'll give her hints.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard not to."

"Is acting different lately?" What the heck is this supposed to mean?

"I guess, she acting more to herself. She... She reduces contact to students."

"Do you know why?" Why can't I get to the point?

"I really don't know... Maybe family issues?"

"Well remember how I asked you on how to get to a girl?" What the hell...

"No, I-I honestly don't know."

"I asked so I could get to Rin Kagene-"

"Len."

"Yes?" I was talking in a higher voice.

"She's our teacher. And she is older than you. You're in high school. And she..." Lapis trailed off.

I said 'I know.' after every sentence she said.

"No..." Lapis whispered.

"What?"

"LEN KAGAMINE."

"What?!"

"You got our teacher pregnant...?" Lapis said quietly.

"No. Not me." Sarcasm, why now of all times?

I was expecting, 'Len Kagamine, you my friend are a dick. You ruined a teacher. A new teacher at that. I'm going to kill you.', speech. She just stared at me though... Not like a normal stare, like a... Confused stare.

"Are you pulling a joke on me or something...?" Lapis asked.

"No..."

Lapis continued to stare. She started muttering to herself. I guess narrowing down the event, or, something.

"Len,"

"Yes?"

"I will support you if you follow this," Lapis sighed. She blinked a couple times. Then looked up with a smile.

"Support Rin. Be there for her, and don't be a dick to her. Now of all times you have to support her." She said still smiling.

I smiled back. Surprised that she even accepted me and what I did to Rin.

"So what are you going to name it?" Lapis asked.

"I don't know... I'll leave that to Rin. I smiled a bit, looking down.

"Oh come on! You have a say in this!" Lapis said jumping on my shoulders.

I chuckled. I really didn't know. Being a father didn't cross my mind. I just never thought that I would get Lapis's support.

But I have a feeling that being a father will be challenging for me.

Miku POV

Kaito Shion is that way.

(...)

I saw Kaito reading the note today. Will he show up is the question.

"After school... By student parking... Where the hell is he?" I muttered to myself.

I was sitting down, leaning on the side of the building. The temperature was dropping. The new uniforms for winter can be worn next week. The fall ones are too light.

I guess I should tell you about Kaito and I. Kaito and I actually used to be really good friends. It got to a point that people used to mistake us for that one couple. The cute one I mean. But this used to be when Kagamine used to be normal. When I could stand him. Then he changed. A family event I guess... Kaito stayed with him of course. But our friendship went to waste after that. Now it's just the occasional 'hello' or 'how do I do this problem?'. It's a pity really. We used to know each others families really well. He was like a brother I never had. Someone who I could talk to nonstop. The memories of the fun times we had were dim now. But I wouldn't mind my friend back.

Kaito finally showed up. Surprised he did actually. He wasn't surprised though. Kinda like he knew it was me. He threw the note at me.

"Yeah, what do you want."

"Damn, haven't talked to you for years and you snap at me." I said trying to pull myself up. Kaito put out his hand and pulled me up.

"That was your choice to leave." He said straitening his uniform.

"And I did. You miss me~?" I said in a smooth voice.

"You know, I'll just leave. I don't even know why I came here anyways." Kaito said beginning to walk away.

"You might want to do that." I said walking up behind him. He turned around.

"What can you do? The big mouth that has spread rumors about innocent students that have never talked to you? Or the one who blackmails? Try me Miku. No ones going to believe you." Kaito said backing me into a wall. I tightened my hands into fists. Then loosened them.

"Do you want revenge?" I asked throwing his arm to the side.

Kaito turned around and leaned on the building wall.

"I need you to help me break Rin and Len up." I put in.

"Not doing it." Kaito sighed and began to walk away again.

"You really don't care about your friends do you?" I pestered.

I ran up beside Kaito. Keeping pace.

"What are you going to do? Start up another rumor?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. And it won't just ruin you." I interjected.

Kaito stopped and turned around. "Which two friends?" He growled.

"Lapis and IA. Poor Lapis. Sweet 16 year old. Smart as can be. But because of you, I can bring her life down. Keep her out of all of her dream collages. And IA. Same as Lapis. Because of you, they can be ruined."

"You have no right-"

"I have every right." I snapped. "It's too bad that you had to kiss IA behind Lapis's back."

"I didn't. I haven't even thought about that." Kaito muttered.

"To bad the school doesn't know that." I said in a normal voice.

I wondered away. Testing him.

"Wait-" Kaito yelled. "-what do you need help with?"

"Where are Rin and Len? They are still here. I know it." I smirked.

Kaito led me back into the building. Leading me to the classroom.

I stood on the side of the doorway. Kaito stood beside me. We were being quiet, listening to their conversation.

"Kaito, just listen. We'll hear just as much evidence as pictures would." I whispered.

Kaito stayed quiet.

'Ready?'

'Yeah.'

"Shit." I whispered.

I pulled Kaito further down the hallway around the corner. I pulled out my phone, turning on the camera.

"What are you doing? You said you didn't need pictures!" Kaito whispered.

"It wouldn't hurt to have one." I said back.

"This is insane." Kaito muttered to himself.

Rin locked the door to the classroom, putting her keys away.

"You know Len, having you around isn't so bad." Rin said hugging Len.

Len pulled Rin into a kiss.

"I got both of them. One hugging. One kissing."

Kaito started to leave.

"Where are you going?" I said.

"I figured I was done. It seems you got what you wanted. I'm not needed." Kaito actually left this time.

"Wait-" I said but quickly stopped. My hand was reaching for him.

"What is this?" I whispered to myself. I put my arm down. And stood there. Dumbfounded.

I proceeded to the principles office. Thinking if that short period of time.

The time that I'll cherish with my old best friend.

Rin POV

(...)

I dropped Len off at the front door as usual. Then drive to teacher parking.

I took a different route. I went to the office today. Might as well put in a pregnancy claim. There's no way I could hide this one.

I walk into the office, asking for a pregnancy form. Receiving congratulations from the women of the office. Over all of this, I was called into the principles office.

"Rin Kagene, a word please."

I nodded, entering the office.

I sat down after I closed the door.

"So, how are you and Len Kagamine?"

"We are reducing contact. The closest contact that we have had was during class, answering his questions, helping him with homework. He's one of my brighter students." I said trying to cover up.

"That says a lot about your character."

"Eh...?"

The principle showed me a picture of Len and I from yesterday.

"T-That had to have been before the last meeting." I stuttered.

"It's dated yesterday. What was your real reason of coming into the office today?"

"...I... For a pregnancy claim."

"I have no choice then, Rin Kagene-"

My heart started to beat fast. Feeling that the next words to come... would break me.

"-you're fired."


	10. Nuisance

**AN:**

**So I'll start putting my author's notes at the beginning of chapters now. I guess that the next chapter will be a bit late also. I have finals on the last week of January. And I'm worried that I might not pass a class. I also got a laptop for Christmas! So maybe the updates will be smoother now! SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**CYA!**

**Stay Beautiful~**

* * *

"…you're fired."

**Len POV**

Today was set up to be a normal day. Nothing new happened at school anymore. Of course it was one of my last years in school. I had collage ahead of me also. But that's if I wanted to continue school. Although my past may seem like I don't have the means for it, but Lapis says I may have the choice to graduate early. I have the good grades, but not so good background.

I wondered up to the classroom, seeing nothing new going on at the school. By now Rin should be checked in and ready to come teach class. She took another route today, not stopping at the classroom to unlock the door. Some students lingered by the door, waiting for Rin.

One of the students included Kaito. He sat in the hall, leaning on the wall looking down towards the ground, sulking. I decided to approach him, maybe to apologize to him. But it seemed like he wanted no one around him. I tried to talk to him anyways.

"Hey Kaito, about the other day…" I trailed off seeing Kaito really wasn't listening. He looked like he was trying to zone me out or something. I poked him, or maybe hit him lightly, grabbing his attention.

"No hard feelings right? I guess you could say that I needed to let out my anger on someone. And I shouldn't have." Kaito still showed no interest, but heard what I said. "Someone talked me out of it. Saying that what I did was unnecessary." I continued.

"Your girlfriend, right?" He said, finally talking to me. His voice somewhat cracked. Not like when someone is crying, but like he was in doubt. I didn't reply, but I nodded.

"I will accept your apology," Kaito began, then looked up. I looked in the direction that he looked, getting confused at the sight. A substitute was walking up to the classroom. I wasn't anything I would expect, but it's nothing I want. I would have heard of something about this from Rin.

"But I won't hold you to it." Kaito finished, slapping my shoulder. He got up, entering the classroom. The whole morning has not been even close to normal. As I got up, Miku walked by not even making an insult. Or even eye contact. I have no idea what has happened, but it can't be good.

(…lunch…)

I walked to lunch with Lapis, seeing IA was still on her family trip. Again, Lapis was the only one who knows about Rin and I. She was the only one I told. And Lapis would always keep something that no one would want to know.

"Where's Rin?" Lapis asked. I kept walking, trying to think of something, if Rin told me about her not being here today. She could have told me, while I was being an idiot off in the distance not having a care in the world.

"I have…" I said but heard Teto off in another hall way. She was talking to someone. I stopped and listened.

"Did you hear, Miki? I think one of the upperclassman's teachers got fired." Teto chattered. My eyes widened, but I stayed to listen.

"Who was it?" Miki replied. It was the same question I was wondering.

"I'm not sure, but the rumors say that it was Rin Kagene." Teto explained. My breathing quickened. Lapis looked at me, not sure what to say.

"I heard she was really nice. First year teaching students. What did she do?" Miki wondered.

"Whatever it was, it had to have been bad." Teto said walking past Lapis and I. She bumped into me. Smiling at me. "I have to go talk to Miku. Bye Miki." Teto said waving at Miki.

Teto walked further away. Not looking at me again. I was still hyperventilating. Lost in a daze.

"Lapis, we have self-study for an hour after lunch, right?" I sighed. Lapis looked at me and nodded.

"Yes we do. But Len, what is this all about?" Lapis questioned me.

"I think someone found out about Rin and I and told one of the teachers. But I have no clue who." I started walking to an exit of the school. "But why am I not in trouble?"

"Where are you going?" Lapis was following me. Nearly running to keep up with me.

"To find Rin, where else would I go?" I said leaving the school.

"You're crazy if you think you're going to run there! Not in this weather!" Lapis said still standing in the doorway.

I wouldn't doubt Lapis. It was the peak of winter here. Fresh snow was on the ground. The air was pretty cold also.

"What do you suggest I do then? Wait until I can't do anything?" I argued.

"It's not like she'll go anywhere. Wait until after school!" Lapis yelled.

I sighed. Thinking if she said anything. Lapis interrupted my thinking.

"Although, I remembered that she had another job offer on the table… for a collage." Lapis said in a faint voice.

I turned and looked at Lapis in fear. "The nearest college is…" I trailed.

"Over 60 miles away…" Lapis muttered.

Hearing those words, I broke out into a sprint to Rin's house.

"LEN!" Lapis yelled at me. She sounded like she wanted to help, but was hopeless.

I arrived at Rin's house, panting and tired. Somewhat cold but that was the least of my worries. I leaned on Rin's front door, knocking on it, repeatedly. Probably annoying Rin, but at least she would open the door.

"Will you stop—Len?" Rin said, opening the door. I still sounded like I was dying lack of air.

"Why… do you live… so far away from the… school?" I said between breaths.

"YOU'RE supposed to be in school right now." She said pulling me into her house. "You will end up sick if you do that again."

"WELL, I don't plan on doing that again." I said finally talking normally. Somewhat frustrated.

"What are you doing here…?" Rin said quietly.

"What am I doing here? You're supposed to be at school right now. Teaching students." I forced myself to say.

"I would be, but what is it to you?" Rin snarled.

"Well when my GIRLFRIEND disappears, I get a little bit worried. You would have told me, RIGHT?" I nearly want to yell at Rin.

"How the hell should I know what would happen throughout the day? And I still don't even know why you care…!" Rin sounded offended. She was close to yelling at me.

"You still don't know? You should know! I told you!" I was still not quite yelling. But closer.

"Bullshit!" Rin was yelling.

"Also, the rumor goes around saying that you were fired. Is that true?" I was lowering my voice.

"Who told you?" Rin uttered.

"So you were!?" I yelled. Nearly growling.

"Maybe I was Len. Maybe I was. Someone told the principle about us, and he fired me this morning." Rin hissed.

Rin and I were inches away from each other. Neck n' neck.

"You told someone, didn't you?!" Rin murmured.

"I didn't tell anyone I didn't trust." I said.

"So you told someone?" Rin asked, her voice breaking.

I nodded, seeing if Rin would let go. Stupid of me to expect.

"Len, I was fired. I'm taking my second job offer in a collage in another town." Rin whimpered.

"What collage…?" I whispered.

"Vocaloid Academy. One of the most expensive and largest colleges around." Rin's voice cracked.

Even if I wanted to go to college, I had no chance in going to Vocaloid Academy. That was one of the best colleges around. Plus, I have not nearly enough money to enroll in classes there.

"But, somewhere between our stupid little fights, I fell in _love_. And I don't know if it's the best or worst thing that has happened to me…" Rin muttered. Rin looked up at me, eyes filled with tears.

"…but please make it the best…"

**Kaito POV**

It was self-study now. Again, no one really used it to study. Just a free for all basically. Len disappeared. I was going to talk to him about this morning. Explain it further to him and why I was blocking him. Maybe even tell him what Miku did, but that might not be smart.

Miku and I in grade school were closer than anyone we knew. We did everything together. Talked all the time. Basically family. Siblings if you must. Then when Len changed, she disappeared. She never was the same around Len. She's differently now. More like she did in grade school.

I was looking for Miku, asking her about yesterday. I turn down another hall and see her talking with Teto. I continue walking towards her. Both of them not noticing me.

"You promised me…" Teto began.

"I know. I know. Everything is working out." Miku replied.

I had no idea what they were talking about. Didn't sound good whatever it was.

I walk up behind Miku and throw an arm around her shoulder.

"Can I borrow her for a second?" I said pulling Miku away from Teto.

"Okay?" Teto questioned.

"I was talking to her!" Miku hissed.

"I know. I know. I need to talk to you somewhere." I said noticing students staring at us.

"Then what about here?!" Miku said shoving me into a closet. I had no idea what closet this was, but Miku closed the door behind her.

"So what do you need?" Miku asked.

"Could you give a bit of warning next time?" I said seeing that we were the only ones in this closet.

"I should have thought this through, huh? This will spread rumors. And not the kind I would like." Miku said putting her ear against the door.

"Is it true? Rin was fired?" I asked. Miku nodded in response.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" I snarled.

"I just want my old friend back! I want our friendship back! How all of us had our sibling relationship! That's all I want." Miku explained.

"You can't keep hurting a person and expect them to change just for you!" Miku looked at me with a blank face.

"You think I'm hurting him..?" Miku muttered.

"You're hurting him beyond belief. If you want your old friend back, you need to try another way."

Miku only looked to the side. Avoiding eye contact.

"Are you trying to tell him something? Or someone else?" I asked, seeing what she was thinking.

A hint of red was brushed on her cheeks. She turned around and opened the door, beginning to leave. Then she stopped.

"Kaito, there's so many things I want to tell _you_, but I'm afraid of what you'll say back…"


	11. Confessions

**SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT TOMORROW HOLDS SO I WON'T SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THE NEXT UPDATE! I'm being very stupid right now and I'm trying to update these two stories I have out and the next new story after these two. I know these stories are losing interest, BUT I'm trying to get these two stories back to their prime! I know the only way to do that is to update them. I'm trying my best, but its summer now and I have two months to do this! **

**CYA! **

**Stay Beautiful~**

* * *

"…but please make it the best…"

**Len POV**

Rin had been constantly saying 'Why do even care?' for too long now. It was getting to a point where I hope she still cared. I'm trying my best to be there for Rin, but she still pushes me away. But she needs to try harder to keep me away.

"How much do you love me?" I lowered my head in remorse next to hers.

She leaned her head on mine, "It fluctuates, but I do love you." She sounded empty.

I honestly didn't know what to say or do for her. All I knew was that she needed someone there for her. And that's what I'll do.

I hugged Rin, pulling her closer to me. I didn't need to say anything, all I needed to do was love her. She hugged back, just crying.

"Well aren't you going back to school?" She sniffed, pulling away from me.

I nodded and pulled her close again, making sure she felt loved.

"I'd follow you anywhere," I whispered. "It doesn't matter where you go. I'll always be there."

Rin nodded into my chest, hugging me tightly.

I knew it was still lunch, but I really should be getting back to school. I really don't get the fact that Rin was the only one in trouble. But what would happen later?

"You know that job opening I have for that Academy?" Rin uttered. "Well I'm going to see what the city is like soon and see if I would even want to go there."

I sighed. I knew about that job, since Lapis told me about it, all that was in my head was what would Rin do?

"Would I have a say in what your decision was?" I laughed.

Rin chuckled. "What if I said no? What would you do?"

"I would follow you. You can't really get rid of me."

"Then what if I said yes?" Rin stared.

"I'd still follow you."

Rin laughed. It made me feel more confident and hopeful for this relationship. I smiled down at her.

"You'll be hard to get rid of, huh."

As much as I didn't want to come to school, I ended up doing so anyways. It looked to be the middle of self-study. I swore I took longer. Mainly, people used this time for socializing and doing other things non-school related. Like I was the one to talk.

On the way to class, there seemed to be a message going through the halls. And this one wasn't about me, what the hell?

'Did you see that? That one kid, Miku, just pushed Kaito into that closet.'

'Figures, they were very close at one time.'

'Oh! I remember that!'

'I wonder what they're doing.'

'Probably something Len would do.'

I laughed. I knew something would happen between the two. But why this late, why not in the earlier years. Of course I was curious. I stood around with certain people around that closet. Apparently they were still in there. The looks on their faces will be priceless.

Didn't take long for them to come out. Miku was the first, the face she made was great. I only clapped for her. I didn't know what else to do. Then what else does she do, glare at me. Not to anyone else who were standing around her, just at me. Then it was Kaito, who really didn't give a shit, who just walked away.

Miku walked opposite to Kaito. Now I had the decision to make, walk with Kaito and cheer him on, or walk with Miku and tease her. I just walked towards my class room, which happened to be Miku.

I walked up next to her. "So~ How was it~"

"Screw off Kagamine. It was nothing."

"Oh it was something~"

"It was only five minutes. Calm down."

"I could do a lot in five minutes-"

Miku pushed me away. "Yeah, I've heard! No need to explain. I know about you, and so does everyone else in this goddamn school." Miku kept walking on, and I laughed.

"Feisty today now are we." I muttered, letting her go.

I showed up to class five minutes early, figuring that I would sit with Lapis for a bit. As always, she had her face buried in a book. I tapped her shoulder.

"Did you find Rin?" She whispered.

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?" I said sitting in the desk in front of her. She nodded.

"Do you think I can graduate early?" I asked.

"Well it is almost semester, I'm eligible but I'm staying. You probably are. You'd have to ask a teacher though."

I nodded and went to my seat. I think I'll ask a teacher after school.

Lapis stood outside the classroom while I went to ask the teacher about graduation. I learned that I was eligible. I guess that working to keep your grades up really does pay off.

I nodded at Lapis, she smiled back.

"So you going to be with Rin after graduation?" Lapis implied.

"Yeah, that's what I was hoping for…" I trailed off to see Miku standing in front of my locker.

She looked over at me, and gave a hesitant smile. Lapis gave the sign that she would just go a different way. I let her.

"Well this is weird. You have an insult for me?" I chuckled.

"Don't play like that Kagamine." Miku's voice was lower than normal. She had to tell me something, and I didn't like where it was going. She sighed. "Walk with me."

I did as she said. This wasn't the normal Miku who insulted me and bad mouthed me. I felt like I should be here though.

"What's up?" I was confused.

"Rin was fired, wasn't she?" Miku questioned.

I nodded.

"What if I told you I did that?"

And in that moment, I've never felt angrier at Miku.

"You what?!" My teeth gritted.

"At least I even told you. You could've lived it in mystery. Not knowing who did it."

"Yet you had the nerve to do it." I backed Miku into a wall.

Miku's breathing got heavier. "It was the only way you'd ever see me. You… You forgot about me after you changed. And I didn't stick around. It killed me seeing you like that. You didn't give a shit. So I left. The only way you'd even notice me is if I did something like insult you or spreading rumors. I wanted my friend back." Miku began to shake.

"Friend?" I laughed. "You think I gave up on you? You think I forgot about you? So do all this shit to get my attention. You could have talked to me and I would have been that friend. You could have done something bad to me, not almost ruin a teacher's career. But since you've done this, you'll never get your friend back."

**Miku POV**

"Never get my friend back, huh?" Why did I start crying? "I'm sorry… for nothing."

Len looked at me with piercing eyes. Why was I shaking when I saw them? Why am I suddenly afraid of them? I've never seen them before. That's probably why.

Kaito, out of nowhere, pulled Len away from me and shoved him against the wall, his gaze never breaking mine. I started breaking down. I ran out the nearest exit, getting away from the situation.

The tears were involuntary, so was the sadness. Kaito walked up next to me.

"He's gone." He said. "I'm better than that asshole. It doesn't matter who you are to me, you should never act that way to a girl."

I turned and looked at Kaito. I was still trembling. Maybe it was shivering, it was winter after all.

I walked up closer to Kaito, and embraced him, by breath staggering.

"You really do know how to treat a girl right."


End file.
